A liquid crystal display panel has replaced a conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) display by right of its advantages of light weight, low power consumption, small radiation, space saving etc, and has been widely applied in various display fields, such as household, public, workplace and personal electronic products.
The existing liquid crystal display panel mainly includes a color film substrate, an array substrate and a liquid crystal layer between the two substrates. At present, a gate line and a gate electrode on the array substrate are generally formed by two layers of metals of Al and Mo. The Al layer is located below, and the Mo layer is located above. However, in the existing array substrate manufacturing process, because etching speeds of an etching solution to the two metals of Mo, Al in a wet etching process are different, the formed signal line boundary will be rendered uneven, and an inverse trapezoid edge structure as shown in FIG. 1 may easily occur. Thus, rupture of a subsequently formed film layer at the edge of the inverse trapezoid structure may be caused easily.